Cormamin niuve tenna’ ta elea lle au’
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: El cumpleaños de los gemelos llego y una fiesta especial les traerá una sorpresa inesperada ¿Podran seguir adelante o los fantasmas de su pasado les impedira ver el futuro? pero talvez la intervención de un ángel y un demonio les ayude a decidir


**Disclaimer.- **SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS SABEMOS QUE LE PERTENECE A KURUMADA-SENSEI AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO DESEE TENER ALGUN PAR DE DORADOS Y BRONCEADOS JEJEJE, PERSONAJES QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD

_- DEJEN REVIEW – _RECUERDOS

- **"**DEJEN REIEW**"** – PENSAMIENTOS

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

- /_DEJEN REVIEW__/ – _CONVERSACIÓN VÍA COSMOS

Traducciones:

_Αγγελοι.- _Ángel en griego

Δαίμονας.- Demonio en griego

**ADVERTENCIA.- Las traducciones más largas serán puestas al final del cap, espero que les guste y por favor ¡TENGAN PIEDAD CONMIGO QUE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE SAINT SEIYA QUE HAGO! Por favor les pido que antes de comentar algo terminar de leer el capitulo y luego ya me tiran las bombas, tomatazos, virus y demás porque se que saque a los personajes fuera de contexto. Otra cosa la historia tiene de todo tipo de género desde romance hasta comedia, un poco de drama y demás. Si no salen las letras en griego decidme por favor.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'**

(Mi corazón latirá impaciente hasta nuestro próximo encuentro)

**Grecia**

El viento húmedo y salado del mar sopla moviendo los azulados cabellos de aquel atractivo hombre, su mirada opacada de un color verde pálido esta perdida en el hermoso manto azul frente de él, cientos de recuerdos llenan su mente, recuerdos dolorosos y tristes pero al mismo tiempo otros felices, uno en particular era especial, un recuerdo que desde hace años yacía sellado en lo profundo de su mente y solo hasta ahora había tenido el valor de recordarlo. Soltó un suspiro desalentado, odiaba su cumpleaños como no tenían idea pero a pesar de eso lo festejaba y era porque no quería desalentar o despreciar los esfuerzos de sus amigos y compañeros de armas que siempre se esforzaban por hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para su hermano y para él.

Ese día, 30 de Mayo le recordaba inevitablemente a _ella_ así como el lugar en donde esta ¿Por qué se tenia que ir?; no había podido evitarlo y se culpaba así mismo por a verle hecho tal daño, miro sus manos para luego apretarlas con fuerza casi podía ver su sangre manchando sus manos, sus ojos perdiendo aquel brillo que lo cautivo y esa sonrisa que lo enamoro. ¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse?... Los dioses le habían dado otra oportunidad y eso fue gracias a las suplicas de la diosa Athena para que le regresaran a sus adorados caballeros, pero sentía que no lo merecía pues había cometidos actos abominables sobre todo uno en particular, del cual toda su vida se había culpado y lo marco por completo. El viento le trajo un aroma diferente, este no era salado sino dulce y agradable, un aroma que le recordaba tanto a _ella_, a sus cabellos, a su piel, a su alma; Cerro sus ojos mientras que aquel aroma lo arrastraba a sus recuerdos, a su pasado, a su dolor…

_Santuario, Año 1968_

_Cabo Sunión_

_Un pequeño de seis años se encuentra sentado en un risco observando el hermoso mar que se extiende frente a él, parecía muy pensativo como si algo le preocupara… a unos cuantos metros de él alguien le observo y esbozando una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se empezó a acercar con cuidado al niño, iba de puntitas para que el no lo detectara pues quería sorprender, a medida que iba avanzando la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su níveo rostro finalmente llego a su objetivo, alzando sus manos estuvo a punto de tocar la espalda del niño y… y…_

_- ni si quiera lo intentes αγγελοι _

_Pum!… La personita cayo a un lado de él al escucharle hablar, un poco ofuscada le miro_

_- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – pregunto haciendo un mohín de disgusto e inflando los cachetes._

_El pequeño de cabellos azules y ojos verde pálido giro para toparse a su amiga, una niña de su edad de cabellos cortos plateados como la luna, de mirada escarlata que reflejaba gran bondad e inocencia _

_- Tu aroma de delata αγγελοι – le sonrió burlonamente_

_- Jo no es justo Kanon – se quejo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_- la vida no es justa, supéralo_

_- Ne ¿aun estas enojado porque Saga fue reclutado como aprendiz de Géminis y tu no? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña_

_- yo tengo las mismas aptitudes que él ¿Por qué Saga siempre se lleva todo lo bueno? – se quejo a viva voz el pequeño Kanon molesto_

_- estas equivocado_

_- ¿eh? – miro a su amiga confundido – ¿De que hablas?_

_- Saga no se ha llevado todo lo bueno, yo estoy contigo ¿no? – le sonrió dulcemente la niña_

_Kanon la miro perplejo, pero luego un simpático rubor apareció en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada_

_- si bueno, supongo que tienes razón_

_- claro que la tengo, además te tengo una sorpresa que seguro te alegrará _

_- tiene que ser buena o sino no…_

_- lo es pero tienes que acompañarme – le dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto y se sacudía su lindo vestido aunque algo incomodo _

_- ¿A dónde? – pregunto curioso observándola_

_- ya lo veras – le sonrió divertida para luego tenderle la mano – ¿vienes?_

_Kanon miro a su amiga, ella su única amiga y su único consuelo, la quería mucho pues era la única quien la comprendía ni siquiera su gemelo lo hacía, el nombre de aquella preciosa niña era Sakura la hija del Caballero Dorado de Acuario y próxima y primera Amazona de Dorada de esa generación. Kanon se levanto y le siguió sabiendo que ella siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo o inesperado, la pequeña Sakura llamada por el gemelo menor αγγελοι que significa Ángel en griego lo jalo hacia ella y ambos salieron corriendo con rumbo al santuario._

_Las risas de los pequeños se escuchaban con fuerza, caballeros y amazonas que los veían pasar no podían evitar mirarles con ternura, sobre todo a Sakura quien era hasta el momento la única amazona dorada y la única que detestaba usar la mascara que las amazonas están obligadas a portar, pero ella se había convertido en el Ángel del Santuario por su dulzura aunque también, era bastante hiperactiva y bromista lo cual ha causado muchos problemas y muchos regaños para su padre, aunque hasta el momento nadie tenia pruebas concretas de su culpabilidad y su papá la defendía._

_- ¿El templo de Géminis? – Kanon miro perplejo el lugar donde vive – ¿para que me traes aquí, Saku?_

_- espera un poco _

_- ya era hora Sakura _

_Ambos pequeños se toparon a otro – quien le había hablado a la albina – este a simple vista es idéntico al pequeño Kanon, cabellos azules y ojos verdes sin embargo los cabellos y los ojos de este niño son más oscuros que los de Kanon_

_- me costo trabajo encontrarlo Saga, lo siento_

_- ¿me van a decir que esta pasando aquí?_

_- yare yare Kanon que impaciente estas hoy – se quejo Sakura mientras lo jalaba hacia el interior del templo mientras un divertido Saga los seguía_

_- no me gusta que andes de misteriosa, ¿acaso estas planeándome una broma? – pregunto con desconfianza _

_- a ti jamás te haría bromas Kanon, y si las haría no estaría cerca de ti cuando lo descubrieras _

_- en eso tiene razón tonto _

_- ¿A quien le dices tonto, copia barata?_

_- ¿copia barata? – Se sorprendió el gemelo mayor pero luego frunció el ceño – ahora veras tonto_

_- o se calman o los congelo, ustedes deciden – Sakura los miro molesta, ambos niños se calmaron sabiendo que Sakura era una genio y ya sabia congelar las cosas aunque no podía ni dominar un polvo de diamantes _

_La pequeña guió al par de problemáticos gemelos hasta la salida del templo y siguió el recorrido hasta el templo de Athena, el pequeño Kanon oficialmente se quedo confundido ¿Que rayos planeaba su loca amiga?; en el camino se les unió un niño más, de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos entre miel y ámbar que no parecían tener más de cinco años_

_- ¿alguien sabe de que trata esto? – pregunto Kanon no solo a su gemelo sino también al otro niño llamado Aioros_

_- no lo se, Sakura solo me cito en la entrada del templo a determinada hora pero no me dijo para que_

_- ¿y tu Aioros?_

_- lo sabrán a su debido tiempo – les contesto con cierto aire de misterio_

_Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada confundida ¿que rayos planean?; finalmente luego de cruzar el resto de los templos llegaron al templo del patriarca o más preciso a una habitación especial frente a la cual se detuvieron._

_- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?_

_- hombre pero que impacientes – se quejo Sakura a viva voz – bueno antes de entrar les vendaremos los ojos_

_- ¿Para que? – preguntaron a coro los gemelos_

_- que sincronización, pero eso es parte de la sorpresa _

_No tuvieron más remedio que seguirle la corriente, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido común, Sakura se puso detrás de Kanon y le tapo los ojos con el pañuelo que siempre lleva atado en su muñeca mientras que Aioros sacaba otro pañuelo y hacia lo mismo que la albina pero con Saga_

_- Aioros abre la puerta _

_- Ok _

_- sigo sin saber porque hacen todo esto – murmuro Saga_

_- ¿acaso ya olvidaron que día es hoy? – se sorprendió un poco Aioros abriendo la puerta de par en par_

_- Viernes_

_- pero no es cualquier Viernes – sonrió Sakura_

_- ¿a no?_

_- no – contestaron a coro los otros dos mientras le quitaban los pañuelos _

_Los gemelos parpadearon un poco confundidos pero cuando lograron ver se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que ven, una enorme pancarta con sus nombres colgaba del techo, varias mesas llenas de comida, bebidas, una con regalos y un delicioso pastel mientras que algunas personas (o sea su maestro y el resto de los dorados y algunos aprendices junto con el patriarca) están reunidos _

_- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron a coro todos_

_- nuestro… - murmura Kanon_

_- cumpleaños – termina Saga_

_- así es, Feliz cumpleaños Kanon – le felicito la pequeña albina abrazando a su amigo_

_- Feliz cumpleaños a ti también Saga – le felicito Aioros dándole una palmada en la espalda_

_Se quedaron perplejos, era la primera vez que le festejaban de esa manera su cumpleaños, Andros de Géminis se acerco a los gemelos y le sonrió_

_- Feliz cumpleaños Saga, Kanon – les felicito pues independientemente de que Saga fuera su discípulo y que Kanon viviera en el templo, él los quería como sus hijos – por cierto todo fue idea de Sakura_

_Ambos miraron a la niña, esta les sonrió apenada pero con alegría._

-_000000000000000000-_

**Santuario de Athena, Templo de Escorpión**

**25 de Mayo **

En este lugar y desde muy temprano se encontraban reunidos 11 de los 12 caballeros dorados, más cinco de bronce, tres amazonas, el patriarca y la propia Athena; el ruido era bastante alto puesto que ninguno se ponía de acuerdo y las discusiones no se dejaron esperar, finalmente Saori se canso de tanto escándalo y tomando el silbato que tenia colgado del cuello soplo de él, un fuerte y ensordecedor pitido hizo callar a todos quienes miraron a la princesa.

- lo siento, pero es que ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza con sus discusiones – se disculpo apenada la diosa dejando el silbato

- bueno volviendo al asunto – exclamo Seiya – ¿que vamos a hacer para festejar a los gemelos? Solo nos quedan cinco días, muy poco tiempo

- la fiesta sorpresa no suena tan mal – Shura se acomodo en su asiento

- lo cual es típico en estas situaciones – le contesto Shaina de brazos cruzados

- pues es la única idea aceptable, además tampoco es que pudiéramos movernos de aquí ¿no? – interrumpió Aldebarán la discusión de esos dos

- bien entonces esta decidió hacemos una fiesta sorpresa, pero ¿Dónde? – pregunto Saori

- podemos hacerla en la habitación especial a lado de la sala del trono – contesto Shion – allí fue donde Sakura siempre hacia las fiestas de los gemelos

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntaron algunos – ¿Quién es Sakura?

- mi hermana mayor

Todas las miradas se posaron bruscamente en Camus al escuchar eso

- ¿tienes una hermana mayor? – Milo miro perplejo a su amigo – eso si no lo sabía

- Uy y para que su mejor amigo no lo sepa es porque o estas enojado con ella o… - empezó a decir Afrodita

- nada de eso – les espeto Camus molesto – Sakura era más bien mi media hermana, pero ella murió cuando yo tenia cinco años, Sakura fue la primera amazona dorada de esta generación pero al morir ella yo competí por la armadura

- ¿sabe cómo murió maestro? – pregunto Hyoga curioso

- no, nunca nadie supo como murió – murmuro Camus bajando la mirada aun después de tanto tiempo era doloroso hablar de su hermana mayor

- Sakura – suspiro Aioros llamando la atención de todos – aun la recuerdo, esa niña alegre y busca problemas que se metía en todo pero era demasiado adorable como para que se enojaran con ella

- ¿La conociste hermano? – pregunto Aioria curioso y sorprendido

- ¿conocerla? Por supuesto que la conocí, Sakura era una de mis mejores amigas por no decir que la única niña que era mi amiga, en aquel entonces los únicos niños en el santuario éramos los gemelos, ella y yo y éramos inseparables

- ni me lo recuerdes – suspiro Shion – aun me acuerdo de esa diablilla con cara de ángel, era la mente criminal detrás de todas las bromas

- bueno volviendo a lo de la fiesta ¿Quién traerá cada cosa? – pregunto Shiryu cambiando el tema al sentir la atmósfera un poco tensa alrededor de Camus, Aioros y Shion

- que les parece esto… – llamo Saori la atención de todos

-_000000000000000000-_

**Templo de Géminis**

Soltó un largo suspiro sentado en las escaleras del templo, últimamente se sentía muy melancólico como cada vez que la recordaba, dentro de pronto se cumpliría el aniversario de la muerte de ella, ella que murió al mismo tiempo y el mismo día que su querida amiga. Su verde mirada se quedo fija en sus manos, manos manchadas de sangre inocente pero sobre todo, manchadas de la sangre de una persona apreciada por el pero sobre todo por su hermano. Manchadas de la sangre de la persona más importante en su vida, aquel momento cambio por completo a ambos hermanos, haciendo que inevitablemente se distanciaran… se odiaran. Cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, el pasado debía quedarse allí en el pasado pero, últimamente los recuerdos lo atormentaban, no sabía cuanto tiempo podía durar antes de que se volviera loco. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar al pasado, cambiar todo lo que había hecho, poder estar de nuevo con ella.

_Santuario, año 1975_

_Un Saga de 12 años se encontraba entrenando, hace tan solo 2 años que había ganado su armadura y la portaba orgullosamente aunque claro, a Kanon no le hizo muy en gracia ya que ambos compitieron por la armadura pero al final Saga le gano. El chico estaba tan ocupado entrenando que no sintió la llegada de alguien hasta que fue demasiado tarde_

_- ¡SAGA! _

_- Ugh!_

_El chico cayo al suelo debido al peso excesivo y a la fuerza empleada en el salto, este parpadeo pero tan solo pudo ver mechones de cabellos azules y negros_

_- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas? – exclamo una alegre voz que el conocía muy bien_

_- estoy bien pero ¿sabes algo?_

_- ¿que? – preguntó curiosa_

_- Estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima_

_- ¿eh? Ah si lo siento – se disculpo apenada mientras se levantaba de encima_

_Saga levanto el rostro mientras se sentaba en el suelo para mirara a la joven que le había saltado encima, sus cabellos son largos de color negro como el ébano y sus ojos son azul profundo, realmente es hermosa aquella chica de 12 años que le sonreía con cariño, se levanto y sacudiendo su ropa le pregunto_

_- ¿Cuándo regresaste?_

_- lo acabo de hacer, solo deje mis cosas y vine a buscarte_

_- ¿no se supone que debes de llevar mascara, Nerissa?_

_- debería si pero para que, total tu ya has visto mi rostro – encogiéndose de hombros_

_- lo se pero son reglas del santuario Nerie _

_- pero Sakura no la lleva ¿Por qué yo si? – la chica lo miro haciendo un mohín de disgusto_

_- Sakura es una amazona dorado, tu eres una plateada no es lo mismo_

_- no es justo – se quejo la chica_

_Saga se le quedo mirando, le divertía verla disgustada a su parecer se veía más hermosa así; riendo un poco se acerco a la chica y la atrapo en un abrazo, ella le miro curiosa pero con una sonrisa cómplice _

_- me alegra que hayas regresado – le murmuro en el oído_

_- a mi también – le murmuro suavemente – Ne ¿no me darás mi bienvenida?_

_Sonriendo, el Caballero de Géminis acerco al rostro de la joven y unió sus labios con los de ella, esta rodeo el cuello de él mientras correspondía el dulce beso de bienvenida que le daba. Sabía bien que lo que estaban haciendo estaba prohibido, el es el Caballero dorado de Géminis, el más poderoso de los dorados que han conseguido ya su armadura y ella… ella tan solo era una simple amazona de plata, sabía que era tan poco cosa compara con él pero aun así, aun así lo amaba con todo su corazón y no quería alejarse de él. Por eso llevan su relación en secreto y solo Aioros de Sagitario, Sakura de Acuario y Kanon sabían de esa relación aunque este último tenia deseos de propagarlo por todos lados pero Sakura lo tenía bajo amenaza. _

_- Ay pero que tiernos – se escucho una burlona voz_

_La pareja se separo con fastidio para mirar al recién llegado justo cuando este recibía un golpe por parte de una joven de cabello albina _

_- Auch ¿Por qué me pegaste αγγελοι?_

_- por impertinente – le dijo molesta para luego posar sus orbes escarlata sobre Saga y Nerie – lo siento, no pude detenerlo_

_- vaya Kanon sigues tan idiota como de costumbre – se burlo la pelinegra _

_- ¿que dijiste?_

_- y también estas sordo_

_- tu…_

_- Es bueno tener a Nerie de regreso ¿verdad? – Sakura se había acercado al gemelo mayor y se paro a su lado mientras ambos observan a Nerie y a Kanon discutiendo_

_- aja – murmuro él sin quitar la vista de ellos_

_- Saga ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto curiosa mirando a su cuñado_

_- lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- porque tu aura se siente inquieta, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – pregunto Sakura, la joven tenía el don de ver el aura de las personas y saber que tan mal o bien estaban_

_- si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes cuñadita _

_- Creí que me tenias confianza ¿acaso no somos amigos? – la chica rodeo con sus brazos el torso de Saga mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él_

_- somos amigos pero no quiero preocuparte con cosas innecesarias – suspiro mientras rodea los hombros de ella con un brazo_

_Estuvieron así un momento hasta que un grito los sobre salto_

_- ¡APARTA TUS GARRAS DE MI CHICA!_

_- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HOMBRE!_

_Saga y Sakura los miraron perplejos aun sin separarse, ambos casi sincronizados pusieron los ojos en blanco mirando a sus respectivas parejas, se separaron y fueron a calmarlos antes de que se les ocurriera destruir medio santuario en la persecución que seguro se daría y por consiguiente Shion se enteraría lo cual seria un castigo doble para cada uno de ellos. _

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿Saga?

- ¿uh?

Saga abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que le hablo, frente a él se encuentra su reflejo en más de un aspecto

- Kanon

- ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado

- nada, solo pensando

- ¿pensando? más bien parecía que estabas soñando despierto

- algo así

- supongo entonces que estabas pensando en Nerie

- no puedo evitarlo, en cinco días se cumplen 17 años desde que ellas…

- lo se – murmuro Kanon

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, debido a su ahora convivencia habían aprendido que la mejor manera de poder estar en paz entre ellos es el silencio, disfrutando los momentos en que no se encuentran discutiendo por nimiedades o tonterías.

- Kanon – llamo su hermano

- si

- perdóname

Kanon giro la cabeza para mirara a su hermano mayor, parpadeando perplejo ante lo que oyó

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- por todo, por no valorarte, por no a ver sido el hermano mayor ideal, por a verte encerrado en Cabo Sunión, pero sobre todo por a ver matado a Sakura

- Saga, tu no eres el único que necesita disculparse, yo tampoco fui un hermano modelo, yo… yo también te debo una disculpa por a ver matado a Nerie

- Los somos culpables y nuestro castigo es recordarlas por siempre, sin poder olvidarlas – Saga con una triste sonrisa miro hacia el cielo

- hubiera sido mejor que nos hubieran dejado en el pilar sufriendo por la eternidad

Ambos volvieron a callar, sin darse cuenta que alguien había oído lo que dijeron. Kiki se asomo por una de las columnas observando a los gemelos solo por un momento, pero luego se dirigió escaleras arriba ¡Tenia que contarle a Athena lo que había escuchado!

-_000000000000000000-_

**28 de Mayo**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que empezaron a organizarse, a pesar de que los gemelos ya se habían dado cuenta de los planes de los demás no dijeron nada, al final se decidió seguir el plan de Saori: Mascara de la Muerte, Aioria y Shaina se encargarían de la decoración, Afrodita, Shun, Marin y Shura del pastel y la comida, Seiya, Hyoga, Camus y Shacka de las bebidas, Mu, Aldebarán y Shiryu de traer mesas, sillas, manteles y demás, el resto se encargaría de ayudar a la decoración y poner todo en orden cuando llegara el día y Aioros estaría a cargo de distraer a los gemelos ese día.

Saori soltó un suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono, acaba de hablar con Julián Solo la reencarnación de Poseidón para invitarlo a la fiesta sorpresa de Kanon y por supuesto que Thetis y los demás generales estaban invitados también, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino lo que Kiki le dijo unos días antes.

- ¿Estas bien Saori? – pregunto Seiya sentado en un sofá cerca al de ella

- si, solo me quede pensando en lo de Kiki

- por que no hablas con Shion, es seguro que él pueda darte más datos sobre ellas ¿no?

- tal vez pero…

- mira Saori, no deberías de preocuparte tanto – le sonrió despreocupadamente – ya veras que todo se arreglara, además sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños

Saori parpadeo sorprendida mientras miraba a Seiya, con todo lo que ha pasado Pegaso había madurado de forma sorprendente aunque claro, muy raras veces lo mostraba lo cual sorprendía a todos de sobremanera, Saori sonrió con dulzura siempre que se sentía triste o confundida Seiya siempre esta allí para alegrarla o ayudarle.

- tienes razón – sonrió la diosa – ¿Seika podrá venir?

- aja, llegara mañana por la mañana

- bien, en ese caso el grupo estará completo aunque…

- lo se, será todo un caos con los generales y los santos reunidos – sonrió Seiya

- ni que lo digas, al menos no estarán juntos con los espectros, o los guerreros de Odín, o los Ángeles de Artemisa y Apolo porque sino…

- seria un desastre – dijeron a coro ambos, se quedaron mirando un momento y luego estallaron en carcajadas

- es curioso como ahora podemos reírnos libremente mientras preparamos fiestas sorpresas a amigos – suspiro Seiya mirando el techo

- es verdad, antes solo pensábamos que nuevo enemigo aparecería

- pero los tiempos cambian – exclamo una voz masculina que los sobre salto, allí se encontraba ni más ni menos que un joven no muy alto y delgado, de cabello azul verdoso un tanto largo y ojos azules, que vestía la indumentaria de los antiguos atletas griegos y calzaba unas peculiares sandalias aladas

- ¡Hermes! – grito sorprendida Saori casi cayéndose del sofá

- hola hermanita – saludo alegremente el dios

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

- creí que tu me habías llamado – se sobo las sienes confundido

- ¿yo?, no, no te llame

- de hecho yo lo hice

- ¿a si? – dijeron sorprendidos mirando a Pegaso

- aja verán, yo…

-_000000000000000000-_

**Santuario de Poseidón **

- ¿QUÉ LE VAN A HACER QUE? – gritaron a coro los generales

- una fiesta de cumpleaños – contesto Julián perplejo – ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?

- porque una vez tratamos de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños pero nos descubrió y nos la prohibió – contesto Isaac

- cierto, cada vez que llegaba su cumpleaños se desaparecía todo el día y cuando regresaba lo hacía taciturno – asintió Kaysa

- no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, decía que el traía malos recuerdos pero no sabemos el por que – suspiro Thetis

- ¿en serio? – se sorprendió Julián

- aja – contestaron los demás

- pues que raro, bueno le están haciendo una fiesta sorpresa pero Saori sospecha que ellos ya saben y aun así no han hecho nada para interrumpirla

- ¿va a querer que vayamos, señor Julián? – pregunto Sorrento curioso

- por supuesto, la fiesta es en dos días así que vayan a comprar el regalo para Kanon

- ¿también para su hermano? – pregunto Eo curioso

- deberíamos ¿no? – Bian miro a sus compañeros quienes se encogieron de hombros

- bueno, no lo conocemos mucho ¿que podríamos regalarle? – esa si fue una buena pregunta por parte de Khrisna

-_000000000000000000-_

**Santuario de Athena… de nuevo**

-… y ese es mi plan – termino Seiya mirando a los dos dioses frente a él

- he de admitirlo Pegaso, es un buen plan

- Hermes tiene razón pero no creo que papá quiera ayudarnos – suspiro Saori

- ¿y la señora Hera?

- no cuenten ni con papá ni con Hera – exclamo Hermes

- ¿por? – preguntaron los dos adolescentes curiosos

- porque se fueron de vacaciones hace una semana y regresan en dos más, la pobre Iris esta haciendo el trabajo de papá y yo le ayudo

- genial y ¿ahora que hacemos? – Seiya no contaba con ese inconveniente

- ¿Que tal el tío Hades? – propuso Hermes, los otros lo vieron con grandes ojos

- estas loco, dudo que después de lo que paso quiera ayudarnos

- cierto, además esta el hecho de que fue Kanon quien se cargo a uno de sus Kyotos en la pasada guerra – exclamo Saori preocupada

- aunque…

Los dioses miraron a Pegaso, de pronto este se había quedado pensativo y una juguetona pero maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Saori enarco una ceja un tanto curiosa ella sabía muy bien que Seiya solo sonreía así cuando iba a planear una broma o hacer algo descabellado.

- Seiya – llamo con cautela Saori

- tengo otra idea

- hoy estas muy ingenioso Pegaso ¿que mosca te a picado? – pregunto curioso Hermes

- ¿a que se refiere con eso? – gruño Seiya

- nada, nada – sonrió medio burlesco el dios – a ver ilumínanos, ¿que idea tienes en mente?

- pues…

-_000000000000000000-_

**30 de Mayo, Cumpleaños de los Gemelos**

**Inicia la operación FAD **

- ¿FAD? – preguntaron los demás ante lo dicho por Milo

- ¿Qué rayos significa FAD, bicho? – Ikki miro con el ceño fruncido al escorpión

- que más, Fiesta, Alcohol y Diversión

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de los demás mientras Camus se preguntaba seriamente por que eran mejores amigos, Aioros se cubrió el rostro exasperado

- Milo no va a ver alcohol en al fiesta

- ¿y quien dijo que no, Aioros? – Sonrió de forma maliciosa – además aun algunos no han probado mi bebida especial

- y ni la probaremos, Saori no quiere nada de bebidas alcohólicas en la fiesta

- vamos Shiryu no sean tan aburridos, hay que festejar a los gemelos a lo grande

- Shhh los gemelos se acercan – le alerto Shura que miraba hacia la entrada del templo de Libra

Unos segundos después, efectivamente por la puerta principal del templo los caballeros de Géminis entraban cada uno parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y con unas ojeras bastante evidentes

- ¿Quién se murió? – pregunto Hyoga al verlos

- ¿que? – pregunto Kanon confundido

- es que tienen unas caras como si alguien se hubiera muerto – Aioria los miro curiosos

- no nos pasan nada – contesto Saga mientras avanzaba – vamos Kanon o sino se hará tarde

- ya voy

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Mu curioso

- a ver a Athena, queremos pedirle un permiso especial para salir del santuario hasta mañana

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendieron, eso arruinaría sus planes – ¿Por qué?

- tenemos que hacer algo importante

- es por Sakura y Nerie ¿cierto?

Los gemelos se tensaron al escuchar esos nombres y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello

- ¿van a verlas? – volvió a preguntar Aioros

- si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas

- ¿no pueden ir otro día?

- no Shun, solo podemos ir hoy que es su aniversario

- luego nos vemos

Los gemelos avanzaron sin que los demás pudieran detenerlos

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? Si ellos se van la fiesta se va al desastre

- ¿Kanon que era de Sakura? – Camus con el ceño fruncido miro a Aioros, ignorando al frenético Milo que seguía quejándose sobre que la fiesta se arruinaría

- ¿Eh? – Aioros no le había prestado mucha atención ya que estaba más preocupado por los gemelos pero cuando aterrizo le dijo – ¿Qué no lo recuerdas, Camus? Sakura era la novia de Kanon

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamaron los demás sorprendidos – ¿su novia?

- que hay eco aquí o que, si, era su novia, de hecho ella murió hace 17 años justamente este día seguramente por eso no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños

- ¿y Nerie?

- Nerissa, era la maestra de Marín, antigua amazona de Águila, sobrina de la mamá de Sakura y prometida de Saga; sin embargo Nerie murió el mismo día que Sakura y en las mismas extrañas circunstancias, sus cuerpos fueron enterrados en un lugar secreto donde solo los gemelos saben.

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¡Pero no pueden hacerlo! – exclamo Saori exaltada al escuchar a los gemelos quienes la miraron perplejos y curiosos

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Saga extrañado

- es que…veras… pues, "Ya hora que les invento" – pensó la diosa nerviosa mordiéndose el labio

- verán – intervino Shion – hoy tendremos la visita del señor Poseidón con su escolta y necesitamos a todos presentes en la reunión porque se va a tratar un tema de gran importancia que involucra a ambas ordenes

- exacto – exclamo Saori sonriendo – gracias Shion – le murmuro por lo bajo sin quitar su sonrisa nerviosa

- no hay de que princesa – le contesto también en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír tensamente

Los gemelos los miraron enarcando una ceja

- ¿no pueden hacerla sin nosotros? – pregunto Kanon con suspicacia

- no – dijeron a coro la diosa y el patriarca

- ¿están seguros?

- si – volvieron a contestar a coro

Al final dejaron de insistir y por lo tanto para alivio de la diosa salieron del templo principal para regresar a Géminis bastante molestos, Seiya se asomo detrás de la cortina de la sala del trono

- ¿ya se fueron?

- si ya

- menos mal, un poco más y nos descubren – suspiró de alivio – chicas pueden salir

Dos cabezas más se asomaron una albina y otra morena de la cortina para luego salir por completo, Shion sonrió al verlas

- mis niñas

- Maestro Shion – sonrieron ambas mientras se acercaban a él y lo abrazan

- por Athena, no puedo creer que estén aquí

- pues es gracias a ella y a Seiya que lo estamos – sonrió la pelinegra para luego mirar a Seiya – me alegro que mi pequeña Marin tenga a un discípulo tan fuerte como tu

- gracias – agradeció el castaño apenado

- Ellos no son tontos van a empezar a sospechar, si es que ya no saben de la sorpresa – contesto al albina sentándose en el trono

- es que los santos de hoy en día ya ni saben hacer fiestas sorpresas – suspiro la pelinegra – al menos no como tu las hacías

- pues ni modo, pero ellos no salen de este santuario así tenga que poner una barrera

- se lo esta tomando muy a pecho – murmuro al albina con una gota de sudor mirando a la joven diosa, los demás asintieron

- princesa ya tenemos todo lis… - la voz de Marín murió en su garganta al ver a aquellas mujeres pero sobre todo a la pelinegra

- Marín, pero mírate ya eres toda una mujer – sonrío la ojiazul

-_000000000000000000-_

**Templo de Géminis, Piso residencial**

- en verdad creen que somos tontos, sabemos muy bien que la supuesta reunión es nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños – gruño Kanon molesto

- pero no podemos hacer nada, es una orden directa de Athena

- ¿y desde cuando obedecemos ordenes Saga?

- desde que nos dieron una segunda oportunidad

- ratas

Un suspiro colectivo se escucho en el lugar, Kanon se quedo viendo el precioso ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado en el pueblo para poner en al tumba de Sakura, una que no había visito en 17 años; Saga con el ceño fruncido observa un ramo de orquídeas negras que tenia pensado poner en la tumba de Nerie.

- ¿sabes una cosa Saga?

- ¿Hmp?

- jamás me di cuenta hasta ahorita que ellas son como nosotros

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sakura era luz, inocencia, dulzura y bondad, cuando estaba con ella sentía como si jamás perdiera la esperanza – dijo con una sonrisa embelesada al recordar a su ángel – Nerie en cambio era oscuridad, picardía, suspicacia, y maldad aunque de una forma leve, ambas eran tan distintas pero se complementaban de forma curiosa, las mejores amigas pero al mismo tiempo las peores rivales.

- Je tienes razón – sonrió Saga – eran como el ángel y el demonio

- nuestros Ángeles y Demonios – suspiro Kanon

De pronto ambos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas sentados en la sala del piso superior del templo donde estaban las habitaciones de ellos.

- jajaja no puedo creerlo jajaja

- jajajajaja creo que el recordarlas nos ha afectado más de lo que pensábamos jajajajaja

- ya lo creo

Luego de un rato más de risas los dos lograron calmarse, sumiendo la habitación de nuevo en silencio. Y así estuvieron por largo rato, sin saber que decir ni que hacer; su mayor deseo es ir y pasar aunque sea unos minutos con sus adoradas pero no podían.

- sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños que nos las regresaran ¿no te parece Kanon? – suspiro el gemelo mayor

- por supuesto, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nos dieran pero, bueno soñar no cuesta nada ¿verdad?

- ¿y ahora porque están tan melancólicos? – pregunto Aioros entrando en la sala en ese momento

- ¿que haces aquí?

- pregunta mejor ¿Cómo entraste?

- vengo a darles una buena noticia Kanon y la puerta estaba abierta Saga – les contesto

- ah ¿que noticia?

- jajajajaja hace tiempo que no los oía hablar sincronizadamente – rió Sagitario – hable con la princesa y logre convencerla para que los deje ir a ver a Saku y Nerie

- ¿En serio? – Los gemelos miraron atónitos a Aioros quien asintió sonriendo – ¿Cómo?

- le pedí ayuda a Seiya, ya saben que ella no le puede negar nada… siempre y cuando no sea descabellado como acostumbra, así que…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando ya los gemelos salieron como balas, dejando a Aioros con la palabra en la boca y con un rastro de pétalos blancos y negros detrás de ellos. Aioros solo sonrió divertido, eso bastara para entretenerlos unas horas, tiempo suficiente para que puedan terminar de decorar el salón.

-_000000000000000000-_

**Salón de fiestas… mejor dicho Salón del desastre**

Las cosas no estaban muy tranquilas por estos lares, el salón estaba hecho un desastre pues nadie se ponía de acuerdo, por un lado estaban Mascara de la Muerte discutiendo con Aioria sobre la decoración uno quería poner negro con calaveras (adivinen quién) pero el otro no quería; Dohko trata de separar a Ikki y a Hyoga que discutían sabrá Zeus por que cosa (lo cual no es novedad).

- ¡Por lo que más quieras Seika no te vayas a caer! – exclamo un aprensivo Seiya mirando a su hermana mayor subida a una escalera poniendo un letrero que decía: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAGA Y KANON"

- mientras que Milo-san y Mu-san no muevan la escalera todo estará bien

- por supuesto que no lo haremos – gruño Milo ofendido – por quienes nos tomas

- ¡¡KIKI CUIDADO CON LOS LISTONES!! – el grito de Dohko aturdió a más de uno, las miradas de la mayoría se volvieron a KIki quien tropezó con una cubeta y se sujeto de los listones que estaban en la pared para no caer

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS PUSO ESTA CUBETA AQUÍ? – Camus tropezó con una segunda cubeta, casi dejando caer la caja de globos que traía

- ¡ALDEBARAN ESTATE QUIETO! – gruño Shaina molesta subida en otra escalera pegando globos y serpentinas en el techo

- ¡¡LO ESTARE CUANDO ME QUITEN A SIMBA!! – el león de Aioria estaba rondando a Aldebarán buscando atención pues nadie más lo hacia

- esto es un desastre – Shiryu se cubrió el rostro con la mano ante tal desastre, todo los adornos deberían de estar en su lugar pero ahora se están cayendo a pedazos

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – Saori entro en el salón siendo seguida de Shion, Julián Solo y los generales sardi… digo generales marinos

- ¡MAL! – fue le grito colectivo

- es que se nota que no saben coordinarse – Julián observo perplejo el lugar

- ¿vinieron a ayudar o criticar? – gruño Hyoga viendo como Shiryu le quitaba la cubeta a Kiki

- ninguna

- ¿y los festejados? – pregunto Sorrento depositando su regalo en una mesa vacía

- distraídos – contesto Aioros entrando – iré por ellos más tarde, por cierto ¿que pasó aquí?

- problemas de dirección – suspiro Saori contrariada

- por Zeus que desastre – exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra que entro en ese momento, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados pues nadie la conocía, excepto claro Marín, Aioros, Seiya, Shion y Saori

- ¿Dónde esta…?

- esta ocupada princesa – le corto la chica antes de que terminara – además no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que aparezca – agrego mirando disimuladamente a Camus

- ah ya entiendo – asintió Saori

- ¿quién es ella? – pregunto curioso Kaysa

- un regalo – sonrió la pelinegra desconcertando a todos… ¿un regalo?

-_000000000000000000-_

- bueno, estamos aquí – murmura Kanon mirando el lugar

- ya lo creo

La mirada verde de ambos se perdió en el hermoso prado frente a ellos, un lugar verde inmenso lleno de flores y colores, era como ver los Campos Elíseos en la tierra; caminaron hasta la colina en donde se podía apreciar a lo lejos dos lapidas blancas, al acercarse se pudo observar con claridad las tumbas. Rodeadas de flores silvestres, las lápidas tienen un dibujo, la de la izquierda la figura de un demonio y debajo del cual se encuentra escrito en griego con letras negras (N/A.- las siguientes palabras están traducidas al final del capitulo)

**Nerissa**

**(1963-1978)**

**Εδώ μια άριστη Αμαζώνα, τρομερός φίλος και αγαπημένος ****fianc****è****e**** βρίσκεται**

**Ότι οι Θεοί τον έχουν στη δόξα τους και από πάντα**

**θα αναφερθεί από τη μεγάλη αγάπη της ζωής της**

La de la derecha la imagen de un ángel, debajo del cual se encuentra escrito en griego con letras plateadas:

**Sakura**

**(1962-1978)**

**Ότι οι Θεοί έχουν στη δόξα τους αυτόν τον όμορφο άγγελο που ήταν**

**τόσο ακριβώς ένας σύντομος χρόνος στη γη, που προσφέρει μας το ****dulzura**** και τη χαρά του**

**από πάντα θα αναφερθεί από τη μεγάλη αγάπη της ζωής του**

Las flores fueron depositadas: las orquídeas negras en la izquierda y las rosas blancas en la derecha, ambos se sentaron frente a las tumbas y dieron una plegaría por las almas de las chicas, estuvieron un largo rato sin darse cuenta que unos ojos escarlata habían seguido todas sus acciones con cierta tristeza.

- pronto mis queridos gemelos, muy pronto dejarán de sufrir – murmuro aquella silueta mientras se marchaba

- ¿eh? – Kanon miro hacia atrás

- ¿que sucede?

- "me pareció… Nah debe de ser mi imaginación" – pensó Kanon, era imposible que ella estuviera allí ¿verdad?

- Kanon – llamo su hermano al ver como se quedaba ido

- no sucede nada

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto con desconfianza

- completamente

- /_chicos_/

Saga y Kanon entrecerró los ojos al sentir la llamada vía cosmos de Aioros

- /_siento que haya sido tan corto el tiempo pero tienen que volver, Athena desea verlos_/

- pero que latosos – murmuro Kanon con fastidio

- /_regresaremos en este momento_/ – contesto Saga con hastió

Muy a su pesar ambos tuvieron que regresar, sin darse cuenta se había hecho ya de noche.

-_000000000000000000-_

**Santuario de Athena**

**1 Hora antes de la fiesta**

Saori se encontraba dando ordenes frenéticamente pues todo debería de ser perfecto, todos corrían de un lado a otro poniendo los últimos detalles.

- Saori creo que será mejor que pares – la llamo Seiya al ver lo frenética y mandona que se había puesto

- pero es que…

- nada, nada mira ve a cambiarte que yo me encargo todo de lo de aquí ¿si?

- pero

- nada de peros – Seiya empezó a empujar a la chica fuera de la sala siendo seguidos por el resto de la población femenina (o sea Marin. June, Shaina, Seika y Thetis)

Una vez que Athena salió, todos botaron lo que tenían en la mano y se echaron sobre la primera silla que vieron soltando un largo suspiro

- buena jugada Seiya – agradeció Milo

- si burro alado, concuerdo con el bicho – asintió Mascara recibiendo dos miradas molestas por parte de Pegaso y Escorpio

- ¿Cuándo es que va a iniciar la fiesta? – pregunto un aburrido Bian

- ustedes tienen la culpa por venir tan temprano

- Aioria no es el momento de iniciar una pelea

- lo siento hermano

Por otro lado con las chicas, estas se reunieron en los aposentos de Athena para vestirse todas juntas, la pelinegra estaba por demás histérica al no ver llegar a su prima

- quieres tranquilizarte, me vas a poner nerviosa – pidió Seika a la chica

- lo siento pero es que aun no ha regresado ¿y si le paso algo?

- no creo que le pase nada, a fin de cuentas en su tiempo fue una formidable amazona ¿no? – exclamo June mirándola

- ya pero es que es demasiado ingenua y torpe

- como si tu fueras perfecta δαίμονας – la albina acaba de llegar en ese instante

- oigan ¿le dijeron a los chicos que deberían ir vestidos de manera victoriana verdad? – exclamo de pronto Marín

- por supuesto – dijeron todas

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿PARA QUE RAYOS QUIEREN QUE NOS PONGAMOS ESTO? – gritaron a coro los gemelos y el resto al escuchar lo que Seiya y Shion habían dicho

- solo seguimos ordenes – se quejaron a coro

- si lo hubiera sabido no hubiéramos regresado – murmuro Kanon mirando con cierta incredulidad el traje que sostenía

- es en serio ¿Por qué vestirnos de esta manera? – pregunto Shura confundido

- de nuevo este traje, es incomodo – gruño Ikki con fastidio

- Oh vamos hermano no es tan malo – Shun parecía el único alegre

- ¿es que acaso ya han vestido así antes? – Mu los miro sorprendido

- fue para una fiesta de disfraces el año pasado – contesto Shiryu suspirando

- no se, pero al parecer las chicas hicieron una rifa para ver de que nos vestiríamos, querían que la reunión fuera algo especial – Seiya hizo una mueca, al tampoco le hacia gracia vestirse así pero era eso o un traje de pingüino

- no se en que estaría pensando Saori – murmura Julián frente al espejo acomodándose el saco

- ¿Dónde se supone que va esto? – pregunto un perplejo Isaac sosteniendo algo en la mano

- a ver déjame ayudarte – Sorrento era al parecer el único de los generales que sabia vestirse de esa manera

Exactamente a las 7:30 los caballeros y el Dios – en el caso de Julián – estaban ya en la sala de fiestas, los gemelos tenían ganas de irse de allí pero ya que su querida diosa se "esforzó" para organizar tal fiesta en honor a ellos pues son tuvieron más remedio que quedarse.

- y si sabían de la fiesta ¿Por qué no la arruinaron? – pregunto Shacka sin comprender

- por varias razones – murmuro Saga distraídamente

- miren chicos, talvez no sea como las que organizaba Sakura pero nosotros la preparamos con mucha dedicación para que sepan que, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho los perdonamos y queremos que volvamos a ser la familia que fuimos algún día – explico Aioros mirándolos seriamente

- yo que ustedes mejor lo pensaría dos veces – objeto fríamente Kanon – no vaya a ser que les demos una desagradable sorpresa

- por esa misma confianza tonta fue que logramos todo lo que hicimos – dijo Saga en la misma postura que su hermano, haciendo que su parecido aumentara de manera sorprendente

- errar es de humanos sin embargo, reconocer sus errores es más humano todavía

La melodiosa voz femenina vino de la entrada, perteneciendo a la joven reencarnación de la diosa Athena, las chicas habían llegado cada una vestida de manera majestuosa, mostrando una belleza que fuera opacada por las cruentas batallas del pasado pero que ahora brillaba con todo su esplendor. Más de uno se quedo perplejo ante la belleza de las chicas presentes, sin embargo algunos de los chicos no perdieron tiempo. Una sonrojada June observa a Shun quien la había tomado de la mano y le sonreía, Aioria, bastante embelezado con la vista de su chica, tuvo que ser sacado de su ensoñación por un codazo de Milo para que se acercara a Marín quien rió divertida, Shaina no sabia ni donde meterse ante el acto de Aioros, este ante la sorpresa general, había tomado la mano de la peliverde y había depositado un beso en el dorso de su mano, Saori sonrió aunque un tanto incomoda por las miradas de todos cuando Seiya paso una mano por su cadera y la atrajo hacia él, una muestra clara de marcar territorio y finalmente Seika sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, al girar un poco la cabeza se topo con unos ojos azules que la observaban y sonrió al encontrar a su fénix

- se que aun se sienten culpables por todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Saori volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia los gemelos mientras que Julián se acercaba en compañía de Thetis – sin embargo ni Julián ni yo les guardamos rencor por lo que hicieron

- es verdad – asintió Julián – en este tiempo de paz, Saori y yo hemos estado reflexionando sobre sus acciones, sabemos que la mayoría no fueron hechas bajo su consentimiento, nosotros queremos darles la oportunidad que no pudieron aprovechar por culpa de Ares

- y – continuo Saori sonriéndoles – Saga espero que sigas siendo mi Caballero de Géminis al menos unos años más y Kanon aquí encontraras una familia que te estará esperando y que te apoyará sea cual sea tu decisión

- ¿Decisión? – pregunto Kanon confundido

- ¿sabes? Tengo una armadura desocupada – exclamo Julián como quien quiere la cosa – no me gustaría que esta se quedara sin dueño tan pronto

- ¿esta tratando de decir lo que creo? – pregunto Kanon boquiabierto como los demás

- solo si tu quieres, pero no me des una respuesta ahora, píenselo el resto de la semana

- pero por el momento – sonrió Shion – es hora de festejar, así que inicie la música y el baile

- Jamás pensé oírte decir eso – Dohko miro pasmado a su mejor amigo

- yo tampoco, pero la princesa me obligo

- es que eres un aguado

- oyeme más respeto que soy el patriarca

- Seiya, Shion ya basta – pidió Saori un tanto exasperada

De ese modo la fiesta comienzo, pronto la alegría, la diversión y la felicidad reinó en el lugar; sin embargo, para ciertos gemelos no era lo mismo tenían muchas cosas que pensar…

_-00000000- POV de Kanon -00000000-_

No comprendo realmente lo que se proponen Athena y Poseidón ¿Por qué dar una oportunidad a unos traidores como nosotros?, Milo lo dejo bien claro cuando me ataco en la sala del trono y aunque después me haya dicho que me perdonaba no lo creo, no creo que después de todo lo que he hecho me perdone tan fácilmente. Saga y yo sabemos que muy en el fondo ellos aun desconfían de nosotros, aun no nos perdonan por tanto derramamiento de sangre y se que Camus menos aun si se entera que por mi culpa fue que su hermana murió.

Los veo allí tan felices y alegres y me siento aun más culpable, no debí de permitir que me revivieran pues hubiera estado mejor en el pilar pagando mis culpas, debí de a ver escuchado a Sakura cuando me lo dijo, debí de hacerle caso pero ya no puedo remediar todo lo que hice, el pasado no puede cambiarse y tengo que aceptar las responsabilidad de mis actos.

- Kanon – me llamo mi hermano que estaba parado junto a mí

- si

- creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, no creo que con nuestra presencia puedan divertirse

- tienes razón

Deje la copa que traía en la mesa más cercana y tanto Saga como yo nos dispusimos a irnos, la verdad ninguno de los dos teníamos ánimos para festejar, pero tampoco pueden culparnos pues estamos tan atormentados con fantasmas del pasado que no sabemos si seguir adelante o quedarnos en el pasado. Ah pero supongo que la princesa ya lo tenia previsto puesto que nos llamo en voz alta haciendo que todos nos miraran, ella se acerca a nosotros.

_-00000000- fin POV de Kanon -00000000-_

- se puede saber ¿A dónde iban? – pregunto Saori acercándose curiosa mientras se alzaba un poco el vestido para no pisarlo y por consecuencia caerse

- nos retiramos princesa, ha sido demasiada emoción hoy

- no queríamos impertinar su fiesta – exclamo esta vez Saga seriamente haciendo una leve reverencia ante su diosa – pero la verdad es que…

- no es nuestra fiesta sino suya, chicos vamos diviértanse un poco

- pero no queremos arruinarles la diversión

- ¿saben una cosa? – Exclamo Seiya ya cansado – estoy harto de su actitud tan pesimista, entiendan de una vez que ni les tenemos lastimas, ni resentimiento, ni odio, nada

- no puedo creer que diga esto pero Seiya tiene razón

- ¿la tengo? – pregunto sorprendido Seiya mirando a Aioros

- ¿La tiene? – preguntaron a su vez los demás asombrados

- si, y como se que los dos son un par de tercos vamos a tener que adelantar la entrega del regalo especial

- ¿crees que sea lo correcto? – pregunto Saori un tan preocupada

- creo princesa que es lo mejor – suspiro Shion – solo existen dos personas en esta vida que pueden hacer que este par entre en razón

- supongo que esta bien, chica pueden… - ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando un grito la interrumpió

- ¡SAGA!

- Ugh

Con una curiosa sensación de deja vú, Kanon vio a su hermano caer al suelo debido al peso excesivo y a la fuerza empleada en el salto, Saga parpadeo pero tan solo pudo ver mechones de cabellos azules y negros. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento ante tal saludo mientras Kanon abría la boca asombrado ante lo que veía, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de los demás al ver tal saludo. El peso extra se movió retirándose y sentándose a lado de Saga quien subió la mirada solo para toparse un par de zafiros que el conocía bien, las manos empezaron a temblarle al verla, ¡era imposible que ella estuviera aquí!... ¿O no?... ¿Sería acaso un sueño?, eso o ya de a tiro esta alucinando y la copa que se bebió le cayó mal.

- ¿Ne…Nerie? – balbuceo Saga aun sin creérsela

- claro que soy yo querido Saga – sonrió la pelinegra – jajaja parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, estas pálido

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por que?

- La princesa y Seiya lograron convencer a la señora Persefone para que el señor Hades les cumpliera el favor, hace 2 días y porque somos su regalo de cumpleaños

- ¿somos?... ¿quieres decir que ella también…?

- si cuñado – sonrió Nerie mirando a Kanon – tu precioso _αγγελοι _también esta aquí

- me llamaban

Las miradas se posaron en la entrada donde una chica entraba, Nerie sonrió y levantándose del suelo se acerco a su prima de modo que ambas quedaron una a lado de la otra. Camus sintió un fuerte mareo al ver aparecer a la chica, Milo, Hyoga e Isaac tuvieron que sentarlo en una silla al ver lo pálido que estaba, Aioros y Shion sonrieron al verlas juntas mientras que los demás las observan sin comprender mucho. Las chicas en cuestión, de la misma edad que los gemelos, tienen algunos rasgos parecidos sin embargo, la albina compartía otros con Camus. La de la derecha la llamada Nerie es de largos cabellos negros poseedora de un par de gemas zafiro por otro lado la de la izquierda es de largos cabellos blancos con reflejos azules, poseedora de un par de gemas Rubí.

- Sakura – murmuro Kanon sin poder creerlo

- tanto tiempo sin vernos Kanon – sonrió dulcemente la albina antes de ser prácticamente ahogada en un abrazo no por Kanon sino por cierto cubito de hielo – aire…no…respiro

- oye pequeño Camus se nota que extrañaste mucho a tu hermano pero sino la sueltas se ira de nuevo y esta vez dudo que regrese – Nerie le miro un tanto perpleja viendo como su prima se ponía azul como el cabello de su medio hermano

- Je le sens soeur **-(1)-** – se disculpo el chico en su idioma natal o sea francés

- Allez cuanto tu as grandi Camus, et il me contente de que tu portes avec orgueil l'armadura de à nous père **-(2)-** – le sonrió la chica

- Je te l'ai promis, et tu sais que je toujours accomplis mes promesses **-(3)-**

- oigan no se olviden que no todos hablamos francés – se quejo Nerie la cual estaba siendo semi prisionera de Saga, el cual por fin había reaccionado

- si vieras como mi importa – le contesto Sakura mordazmente

- estoy empezando a pensar que tienes doble personalidad Sakura pero bueno, es considerable teniendo al tonto como novio

- ¿a quien le dices tonto, urraca subdesarrollada? – se quejo Kanon cuando salió del shock

- ¿Urraca subdesarrollada? – Chillo la pelinegra molesta – ahora mismo vas a ver engendro del demonio

- ¿y que vas a hacerme?... ¿lanzarme piedras que llamas meteoros?

- ahora si, te voy a…

- inténtalo si…

- ¡BASTA! – gritaron Saga y Sakura molestos, tanto Nerie como Kanon dejaron de discutir y los miraron bien calladitos

- pero bueno, ni siquiera porque han pasado 17 años ustedes no dejan de discutir, ya no son unos niños

- ella tiene razón, compórtense como los adultos que son

- pero… - intentaron decir algo

- nada de peros, ahora dense una disculpa – les dijeron a coro sus parejas

- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo – murmuro Bian perplejo

- esto debe de ser una alucinación – Kaysa estaba en el mismo estado que su compañero

- Thetis pellízcame que creo que estoy soñando – Julián era otro que estaba incrédulo ¿acaso el mismo tipo que lo manipulo y provoco el desastre en Asgard y la inundación mundial era el que estaba siendo regañado y mandado por una chica que se veía como la criatura más inocente que haya pisado la tierra? (N/A.- Ja se nota que no conoce a Sakura)

- y allí van de nuevo – murmuro Aioros suspirando

Shion se masajeo las sienes cansado, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos; los demás no salían de su asombro ¡Vaya influencia que esa chica tenia en Kanon!, unos 15 minutos después lograron tranquilizar y serenar a ese par por lo tanto se hicieron las presentaciones.

- Hola – saludo alegremente la albina – mi nombre es Sakura y soy la hermana mayor de Camus es un gusto en conocerles

- y yo soy la gran Nerissa – sonrió arrogantemente la joven moviendo su cabello – soy la maestra de Marín

- ¿de donde tiene lo grande? – murmuro Kanon por lo bajo – después de todo es una simple amazona de plata

Por ese comentario se gano un pisotón de Sakura, Kanon soltó un grito mientras se sujetaba el pie saltando sobre el sano

- Kanon, te adoro con todo mi corazón hasta soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno por ti pero, si vuelves a insultar a mi prima conocerás el infierno en la tierra… de nuevo

- lo siento Saku – gimoteo el Geminiano sentándose en la silla más cercana

- se acostumbraran creádmelo – rió Aioros al ver la cara de los demás ante tal demostración de "cariño" – Sakura, pequeña ángel demoníaca me alegra verte de nuevo

- ¡AIOROS! – Grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Sagitario – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado

- ya lo creo pero mírate, tan linda como siempre

- ¿Y yo?... ¿acaso estoy pintada? – Nerie inflo los cachetes molesta

- claro que no, ven acá pequeña Demonio angelical

- por fin decídete – suspiro Milo confundido

- ¿Por qué las llamas así? – Afrodita lo miro mas confundido

- es por su personalidad y apariencia, ambas son angelicales pero tienen un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojan

- oye – se quejaron las dos

- pero bueno, olvidemos eso ya – Nerie se separo de Aioros y se acerco a Saga dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho le dijo – escuche por allí que estabas muy deprimido y también con la tonta idea de que todos te odian

- y lo mismo va para ti Kanon, te dije que tu aura se sentí extraña, te dije que si podía ayudarte pero NO el señorito dijo que tenia todo bajo control y miras las consecuencias

- eh…este…veras…yo – Kanon no sabía que decir ante la rojiza mirada llena de molestia

- olvídalo – suspiro Sakura – ustedes dos son casos perdidos

- ¿les parece si mejor seguimos con la fiesta? – pidió Saori antes de que todo se saliera de control

-_000000000000000000-_

**Templo de Géminis**

**6:00 a.m.**

La fiesta había durado hasta las 2 de la mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempos los dorados y compañía habían visto sonreír verdaderamente a los gemelos, realmente el regalo de Saori y Seiya fue el mejor que ellos recibieron en años. Sakura se encontraba acostada en la cama de Kanon viendo el techo, había dormido poco pero debido a las emociones del día el sueño se le fue, tanto Nerie como ella dormían en los respectivos cuartos de los gemelos y ellos en la sala, no habían querido separarse esa noche. Soltó un suspiro mientras giraba, se encontraba muy feliz por estar de nuevo con su hermano y con su adorado Kanon sin embargo tenia miedo de que algo los separara de nuevo. Sin ya poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño se levanto de la cama y salió con dirección a la sala, pensando encontrar a los gemelos dormidos solo pudo encontrar a uno, Saga no estaba por ningún lado… de pronto subió la mirada al techo y sonrió divertida.

- aun no se le quita esa costumbre de murciélago – murmuro divertida

La chica entonces se acerco al sofá donde su chico esta acostado y se arrodillo a su lado, levanto su mano y retiro unos mechones de cabello azul de su rostro

- ¿No puedes dormir o te desperté? – pregunto la chica curiosa, al instante Kanon abrió los ojos

- no podía dormir ¿y tu?

- también – suspiro la chica – ¿te importa hacerme un espacio?

Kanon se puso de lado, pegándose lo más que podía al respaldo mientras la chica se acostaba a su lado apoyando sus manos en su pecho mientras él rodeaba la cintura de la chica. Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la presencia del otro

- te extrañe mucho Kanon

- y yo a ti _αγγελοι _– murmuro apretándola más pero sin lastimarla – perdóname Sakura

- no tengo nada que perdonarte, ni a ti ni a Saga, yo fui la que se interpuso entre los dos, sabía que no podía detenerlos pero aun así quise intentarlo… mi momento en la tierra había terminado Kanon pero ahora ambos tenemos una segunda oportunidad

- no se si la merezco

- por supuesto que si, ¿que pensaría tu madre si te oyera hablar de esa manera?

- no se, supongo que me echaría un buen sermón de esos que aprendiste

- jejeje tal vez

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Kanon tomo un mechón albino y empezó a juguetear con el, Sakura cerro los ojos aspirando el varonil aroma del chico

- no nos volveremos a separar ¿cierto Kanon?

- nunca más

- ¿me lo prometes?

- te lo juro por mi vida

- gracias Kanon – sonrió ella con su rostro escondido en el pecho de él pero luego lo levanto – ¿Ya decidiste que hacer?

- ¿te refieres a lo de Poseidón? – la chica asintió – aun no lo se

- decidas lo que decidas tienes mi apoyo Kanon

- ¿Irías conmigo si acepto su propuesta?

- hasta el fin del mundo y lo sabes

La joven sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, él se acerco a ella y acorto las distancias sintiendo los dulces labios de la albina después de 17 años de no hacerlo, debido a que ambos estaban en su mundo no vieron a una sombra pasar velozmente por la sala, cuyos ojos zafiro brillaron de emoción y ternura al ver la escena.

**Techo del Templo**

**Al mismo tiempo**

Saga miraba el amanecer sentado en el techo, siempre que se sentía confundido o tenia deseos de pensar subía a lugares altos para ver el firmamento o el lugar de una perspectiva diferente, Sakura siempre le decía que tenía complejo de murciélago ya que, por lo regular le gustaba ver todo de cabeza según él pensaba mejor así. Habían pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, la mejor de ellas es el regreso de su mejor amiga y de la mujer a la que ama, cerró los ojos dando un lago suspiro ¿Qué hacer ahora?... ¿Cómo seguir?... ellas podrán a ver vuelto pero la culpa seguía allí; Al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos, Nerie se encontraba acostada sobre él con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y sus cabellos cayendo sobre él, la joven le sonrió.

- supongo entonces que tantas emociones no te dejaron dormir

- supones bien ¿que haces aquí?

- si quieres me voy – le dijo ofendida

Saga de inmediato la abrazo, aprisionándola con sus brazos pero sin llegar a dañarla

- no digas tonterías, es solo que pensé que estarías dormida

- tampoco puedo dormir – suspiro ella acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que la pelinegra lo rompió – Saga

- ¿mmm?

- ¿Por qué sigues culpándote?

- no puedo evitar pensar que si no me hubiera dejado manipular muchas muertes se hubieran evitado

- es posible pero Saga, no es bueno vivir en el pasado yo mejor que nadie lo se, tienes que seguir

- ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando los fantasmas de mi pasado no me lo permiten?

- Saga, ese es el chiste de las segundas oportunidades – le dijo mientras alzaba el rostro – tienes que pelear con ellos, tienes que vencer y continuar

- ¿y si no puedo?

- entonces te ayudaré, no estas solo Saga aun tienes a tu hermano, a Sakura, a Aioros, a Athena, a los demás y a mí

- no se si pueda – murmuro él

Nerie le miro seriamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hombre

- tienes que poder, al menos hazlo por la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre

La promesa, cierto hace mucho que no pensaba en eso pero ¿sería suficiente para que el pudiera seguir? Talvez Nerie tenía razón, no podía simplemente darse por vencido aun tenia personas a las que le importaba. La pelinegra sonrió contenta ante el brillo en los ojos verdes de Saga, el mismo brillo de determinación que tenia cuando joven, cuando se volvió el Caballero dorado de Géminis.

-_000000000000000000-_

- ¿en que tanto piensas Saori?

- ¿mmm?

Saori sentada a los pies de la estatua de Athena giro su rostro para toparse a Seiya que venía acercándose, ella sonrió divertida al verlo aun en pijama

- ¿Te caíste de la cama o que? Nunca te levantas temprano

- muy graciosa – le gruño sentándose a su lado – no, solo que ya no pude dormir

- pues ya somos seis

- ¿seis? – Pegaso miro confundido a la joven diosa, ella rió más fuerte ante su confusión

- Saga, Nerie, Sakura y Kanon – le contesto

- ah – le contesto – supongo entonces que piensas en eso ¿no?

- aja, sabes fue una buena idea revivirlas, a mi jamás se hubiera ocurrido

- pues ya vez, a veces tengo mis momentos

- los cuales son muy raros

- ¿sabes una cosa? Desde que te juntas con Shaina estas muy cambiada – frunció Seiya molesto

- me pareció que debía de cambiar un poco, además aproveche que Shaina no solo me enseña defensa personal sino también algo con que molestarte

- hablando de ella, no sabía que estuviera saliendo con Aioros

- ni yo, ¿pero sabes? Me alegra mucho que mis queridos caballeros estén buscando alguien con quien compartir su vida

- Aioros y Shaina se lo merecen, después de todo lo que ha pasado

- cierto pero también Saga y Kanon, después de todo ellos son los que más han sufrido en esta vida

- ¿en serio no le guardas rencor a Saga por intentar asesinarte cuando eras un bebé? – pregunto Seiya curioso

- la verdad… no, se que no fue por su propio consentimiento además si no lo hubiera hecho talvez no nos hubiéramos conocido – sonrió la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, este sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura – y hablando de eso, te debo una disculpa

- ¿una disculpa?... ¿Por qué?

- no solo a ti, sino también a los demás santos de bronce, me comporte muy mal con ustedes cuando éramos niños… me comporte muy…

- ¿mimada, malcriada, caprichosa?

Saori se incorporo un poco y miro a Seiya con el ceño fruncido, este al ver su cara rió divertido

- lo se Saori, pero no tienes que disculparte

- pero…

- me gustas a si como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes – le sonrió con cariño

Saori se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, aun no se acostumbraba a que estuviera por fin con Seiya. Realmente fue una rara forma en la que se dijeron cuanto se quería, Seiya había malinterpretado una visita que había hecho al olimpo y le confeso que la quería y enfrente de casi todos sus hermanos y padre. Fue gracioso pero incomodo, tuvieron una muy larga conversación con Zeus pero fue bastante beneficioso para ambas partes el final de la discusión.

- supongo entonces que este es el final ¿no?

- ¿final?... claro que no Saori

Tanto Pegaso como Athena giraron sorprendidos, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Seika se acercaban y quien había hablado era Seika la cual se sentó a lado de Saori

- no es el final, es tan solo el comienzo pues ahora que la noche se ha ido el amanecer a llegado trayendo cosas nuevas que cambiaran el sombrío futuro

- jejeje supongo que tienes razón, es tan solo el inicio de nuestra nueva vida

-_000000000000000000-_

**Entrada del Santuario**

**10:00 a.m.**

- estaremos esperando tu respuesta Kanon, así que no lo olvides – dijo Julián

Los Generales y Poseidón estaban despidiéndose en al entrada del Santuario para regresar a casa, todos habían ido a despedirle sobre todo Kanon

- pues de hecho ya le tengo una respuesta

- ¿en serio? – Se sorprendió – no la esperaba tan pronto

- ¿que decidiste? – pregunto Sorrento mirándolo

- lo siento pero tengo que declinar la oferta, me gustaría mucho volver al puesto de General Dragón Marino sin embargo mi hogar esta aquí, con mi familia

- ¿estas seguro?

- completamente señor, aunque sino es molestia me gustaría que nos dejara ir de vez en cuando para visitarlos

- por supuesto Kanon, de todos modos si cambias de oponían la armadura y el puesto estará esperándote – sonrió Julián, pues ya esperaba una respuesta como esa – y por supuesto que estaremos esperando tu visita y me imaginó que la de tu adorable acompañante

Sakura sonrió sonrojada mientras asentía, la chica estaba tomada del brazo de Kanon y ambos frente a Poseidón

- gracias señor

- Athena cuida por favor mucho a Kanon

- lo haré tío no te preocupes – sonrió Saori

Poco tiempo después los generales salieron del santuario dejando tan solo a los caballeros y amazonas atenienses.

- bueno, ya se fueron

- ¿que haremos ahora?

- lo que hacemos siempre, poner el santuario patas arriba – exclamo Nerie sonriendo

- Nerie ya no somos unos niños – le regaño Sakura

- pero somos niños en el alma

- si claro – dijeron con sarcasmo los gemelos, Aioros y Sakura

- Saku tiene razón Nerie – exclamo esta vez Aioros

- que aguados son

- Hyoga

- si Sakura-san

- ¿te apetecería aprender una nueva técnica? – le pregunta curiosa

- ¿una nueva técnica?

- aja, cuando yo morí me lleve algunas de las técnicas que mi padre me enseño y que no pudo enseñárselas a Camus y otras de mi invención

- es verdad ahora que recuerdo yo me lleve otras tantas de Cáncer – murmuro Nerie pensativa

- ¿que dices Hyoga, te animas?

- claro – sonrió este

- genial, además quiero saber si mi hermanito te enseño bien

- ¿acaso dudas de mi? – gruño Camus molesto

- solo a veces

- vaya que confianza te tiene – se burlo Milo mirando a su amigo

- Cállate Milo

Se dirigieron pues al coliseo para entrenar, Saori decidió ir también pues estaba muy curiosa por ver las técnicas. Los únicos que se quedaron atrás fueron Shion y Dohko que observan tales acontecimientos con una sonrisa

- es bueno tenerlas en casa ¿no?

- por supuesto viejo amigo, pero lo que más me alegra es que mis pequeños vuelvan a sonreír y vuelvan a mirar hacia el futuro

- tienes razón

Así termina esta historia, los gemelos se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir ya del pasado, que debían de seguir adelante y aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que los dioses el dieron; un Angel y un Demonio llegaron a su vida para cambiarla, al irse dejaron tan solo dolor y culpa pero al regresar trajeron la redención de sus almas. Aprendieron que siempre hay que luchar contra los fantasmas del pasado porque sino lo hacían, estos los arrastrarían hacia el dolor y la culpa, estancándose en el tiempo. Debo advertirles que lo sueños son un tanto caprichosos y esquivos… pero junto a ellos siempre encontraras una buena amiga que te ayudara a no olvidarlos nunca… su nombre es "Esperanza".

**FIN.**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Notas de Autor: **

Bueno este fue mi primer fic de Saint Seiya que espero les haya gustado si no, pues ni modo tratare de mejorar. Ahora las traducciones. Empecemos pues por las lapidas, si las frases no están bien traducidas disculpen pero a penas me están enseñando griego en la Facu:

Nerissa

(1963-1978)

Aquí yace una excelente amazona, formidable amiga y amada novia

Que los dioses la tengan en su gloria y por siempre

será recordada por el gran amor de su vida

Saga

-00000000000000000-

Sakura

(1962-1978)

Que los dioses tengan en su gloria a este hermoso ángel que estuvo

tan poco tiempo en la tierra, brindándonos su dulzura y alegría

por siempre será recordada por el gran amor de su vida

Kanon

Ahora las palabras en francés:

**-(1)- **lo siento hermana

**-(2)- **Vaya cuanto has crecido Camus, y me alegra de que portes con orgullo la armadura de nuestra padre

**-(3)- **te lo prometí, y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

Sin más que decir me despido. Su amiga Shadow Noir Wing


End file.
